The Guardian and The Gumiho
by Kurome Akazawa
Summary: A compilation of Chara one-shots! The world needs it so I'll contribute to it! Taking requests! Read inside for more details! Dedicated for my senpais, Hikari-no-Aria and Tamako-Chama. Cover is not mine but I edited it! Still NOT mine! (RENAMED!)
1. Taking Requests!

Midori: I'll be taking requests for one-shots. Just say the Chara ship and plotline so I'll get started! No mature requests, please. The world just really needs mor Chara and I'm disappointed the ship isn't as famous as Cheve, Elsai, Reven, and Adra. Oh well, I'm loyal to this OTP so send in the requests!

Chung: Midori doesn't own Elsword or us.

Midori: If I did, you and Ara will probably get married.

Both: *blushes*


	2. Loss of Sleep (DC x YR)

Midori: First one-shot! Plot by me!

* * *

 **DC x YR**

* * *

Summary: Chung has been having nightmares lately and it prevents him from sleeping properly. Everyone was starting to get worried because in battle, his moves are getting slower. One night, he woke up again but this time, he was not alone.

WARNING: Violence in the dream

Classes:

Elsword: RS

Aisha: VP

Rena: GA

Raven: RF

Eve: CEm

Chung: DC

Ara: YR

Elesis: BH

Add: MM

Lu/Ciel: Chiliarch/DreadLord

* * *

Let the one-shot begin!

Chung tossed and turned in his bed, occasionally groaning. He kept getting nightmares and it bothers him every night. He kept seeing the image of something terrible happening and it gets worse and worse every time.

~~Dream~~

''...a... Don't... leave me... Please... I beg of you...''

A figure looked at him and smiled gently before disappearing.

''...a!''

~~End of dream~~

''Wait!'' Chung jerked up, sweating and breathing heavily, with his hand reaching out. ''Again?'' He whispers to himself. He massaged his temples in hopes of reducing the pain. Reluctantly, he stood up walking outside of his room to get a drink. 'When will this nightmare end?' He thought.

He couldn't sleep after that. He just kept on thinking about that dream.

* * *

~~The next day~~

The party was going underground to return stolen goods from the Phorus. They were preparing and Elsword noticed Chung's droopy face. ''Dude, you okay? You look tired.'' He asked, concerned. ''Huh? Yeah, I'm... *yawns* ...fine. Don't worry about me.'' The blonde answered. ''Okay?" Elsword was not convinced at all.

Little did the sharpshooter knew, the other members of the party stared at him curiously.

* * *

~~Underground~~

''Elsword! Today, I will defeat you!'' William declares. Everyone facepalmed for he is always saying that every time they meet. ''Friends! Show them what it means to be a mob of strong Phorus!"

Phorus emerged from behind him and lit their torches. Kid Jangos charged at them but the party simply sent their torch flying far from their reach. Everyone didn't have too much trouble except for Chung. He even ended up using Sharpshooter Syndrome.

William watched in shock as his 'friends' were being wiped out with ease.

''How?! We got stronger!'' He exclaims. ''So did we. You guys never changed, though." Elsword says boredly. Everyone nodded in response.

''Then it's time I take matters into my own hands.'' The Phoru mumbled. He drew his dagger-like sword and charged.

Elsword was about to slash when the creature held his head in fear and shook violently. ''Crap.'' Was all he said and withdrew. William, whose head was in the other direction, slashed around blindly. Ara approached behind him and countered, causing the Phoru to lose balance. ''Way to go!'' Aisha exclaimed.

''Now!''

Everyone attacked him all at once and eventually, he surrendered and returned all of the stolen goods.

* * *

~~Elder~~

Hoffman thanked them and gave them some Phoru cookies as a reward. After that, Rena suggested that they separate to take a small stroll around the town. Elsword was with Aisha (much to their dismay), Raven with Rena, Chung with Ara, Eve with Add (she dislikes the idea), Lu with Ciel, and Elesis had some business with the Knights.

~~With Chung and Ara~~

They were sitting on a bench, when Ara noticed Chung dozing off. ''Erm, Chung? Are you okay?'' She asks, concerned. ''Hm? Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little tired.'' He replies, rubbing his eyes. 'He's been like this lately. I need to find out why.' She thought.

Suddenly, she laid his head on her lap. ''Wha-?!'' He was surprised by her action. ''You must be more than tired. You can rest. We still have plenty of time before we leave.'' She was then rubbing his surprisingly soft hair as well as humming a song. Chung just blushed from the contact and shyly wrapped his arms around her waist. Ara just smiled. Not long after, he fell asleep.

The girl watched intently as her cute friend was sleeping on her lap, snoring softly. She giggled and continued petting him.

' _He seems to find comfort in your presence.'_ Eun, the celestial fox, says.

' _Do you really think so? I think Chung was just really tired.'_ She replies in her head.

' _If that is what you think.'_ Even Eun was aware that the blonde had feelings for the blackette.

Rena and Raven were walking around when they saw the duo on the bench (from afar). The elf grinned like an idiot and said, ''Raven, wait a minute. I need to get a picture of this!'' Raven just facepalmed.

~~Timeskip~~

It was starting to get dark. Ara noticed this and lightly poked the blonde's cheek. ''Wake up... It's time to leave.'' She whispers. Chung stirred and opened his eyelids. ''What time is it?'' He asks drowsily. ''Around 6 pm. Let's go find the others. They're probably looking for us.'' She replies.

The blonde hesitantly stood up and lifted his cannon. ''Did you sleep well?'' Ara asks as she carried her spear. He nodded as a response. She didn't notice the slight blush on his face.

With that, they proceeded to find the gang.

* * *

~~With the gang~~

Everyone was getting ready to return to Ruben. Chung was slightly smiling as he remembered the events a few hours ago. ''Someone seems happy.'' Elsword says, grinning. The blonde just ignored him.

Meanwhile, Rena was trying to conceal her squealing, Eve noticed this. ''Rena? Is there something wrong?'' She asked. ''Look at this!'' She exclaims, showing a picture of Chung sleeping on Ara's lap. Aisha was curious so she checked it out along with Elesis and Lu. The four squealed loudly. ''This is a rare sight to see.'' Eve says inspecting the image.

Ara noticed the commotion and glimpsed at the item that Rena was holding. Her face became as red as Elesis's hair the moment she saw the picture. ''Where did you g-get that?'' She stutters. ''I have my sources.'' The elf smirked. ''P-Please get rid of it!'' She chased Rena around the room, struggling to get the picture.

''Nope!''

''The girls sure are noisy today.'' Add says.

''Indeed.'' Raven agrees.

~~Ruben~~

In the gang's house, Rena and Ara were cooking, while the others patiently waited. A sweet aroma was flowing from the frying pan as the blackette was cooking chicken. The elf was preparing vegetable soup as well as salad.

''They work really well together. Ara cooking meat, and Rena making salad. Makes a really balanced diet for us.'' Aisha comments. ''I don't care about that! I'm hungry!'' Elsword exclaims after the duo places the food on the table. Everyone drooled at the sight. ''Thank you for the fo-'' Elsword was about dig in when Rena halted him. ''Manners, Elsword. We must pray before we eat.'' The boy just sighed.

After praying, everyone was happily eating while Chung just stared at his platter. ''What's the matter? Aren't you hungry?'' The redheaded boy asks, his mouth full of meat. Everyone turned to look at him which made the blonde uncomfortable. ''...Thanks for the food. I'm going to my room if you need me.'' He says, placing his fork down and walked upstairs. ''What's up with him? A moment ago he was happy and now, he's upset.'' Aisha smacked Elsword's head and yelled, ''Don't talk when your mouth is full!''

As the two were bickering, Ara thought to herself, ' _What is bothering him?'_

* * *

~~A few hours later~~

Chung was having trouble sleeping again. He witnessed his nightmare once more, although this one, it's a clear image.

~~Dream~~

 _Everyone was down, breathing heavily as they faced their enemy, Ran. ''Now, who should I kill first?'' The demon was walking toward the closest person in sight and that was, Chung. ''Aren, wait! Don't do this!'' Ara yells , reaching her hand out. ''Be quiet! And don't call me Aren. He is already gone.'' Ran was about to deal the finishing blow._

 _'Am I really going to die like this?' The blonde thought to himself, no longer being able to fight back. He closed his eyes tightly, waiting for his death._

 _''CHUNG!'' Everyone shouted his name as they were about to witness a friend's death right in front of their eyes. ''Say goodbye,_ _you_ _pathetic guardian!" The demon_ _charged his claw at the blonde's head._

 _Chung waited for the blow, but it never came. He opened his eyes and saw Ara, standing in front of him, with the claw stabbing her stomach. Ran widened his eyes after seeing her take the hit. He retracted his arm and withdrew. Ara collapsed, clutching her stomach. Chung, who was now able to stand, caught her before she fell._

 _He had her in his arms as he held her injured stomach. ''Why? W-Why would you do that for me?! You could've left me dead!'' He exclaims, crying. ''I... can't bear seeing a dear friend... die...'' She coughed up blood as her wound deepened._

' _'Hang in there!'' He then reached for a potion from his pocket. Ara stopped him from using it and held his hand. ''It's too late... It won't be long before I...'' she weakly says. ''Don't say that! I-I won't know what to do without you!'' He just cried harder._

 _Ara held his cheek and wiped his tears away. ''Why... are you crying? There's no reason for you to...'' she was starting to close her eyes. He held her hand tightly. ''Because... I can't live without you...'' he whispers. The blackette laughed weakly as she says, ''Can you promise me something?" He nodded. "Please... Live on and save my brother.''_

 _''I will. Just wait.'' He says, determined. In truth, he was terrified but he had to_ _accept it. ''Thank you... Goodbye, Chung...'' Her body went limp and her hand became cold._

 _''Ara... You can't go now... I beg of you... Don't leave me! ARA!''_

* * *

~~End of dream~~

''Ara!'' Chung jerked up once more. He massaged his temples while cursing. ''Damn it!'' He stood up from his bed and exited his room.

He quietly went down the stairs walked toward the balcony. He saw a figure. A female, to be specific. ' _Someone is still awake_?' He thought. ''Is someone there?'' He knew that voice far too well. Ara's voice. He knew he was already detected so there's no escape. ''Yeah. It's me.'' He responds. The girl turned around and smiled at him.

She looked stunning, even in her nightgown. Her eyes sparkled which outshined the stars and her hair gently flowed in the cool night wind. Chung slightly gaped at the sight but immediately snapped out of his trance.

''Hey Chung. You couldn't sleep?'' The blonde walked beside her and gazed upon the view. She did the same. ''Yeah. I could say the same to you, though. Why are you still up?''

''Because... I was worried.''

''Worried?'' Chung jerked his head toward her. Seeing her frown, he knew there was something wrong. ''For your brother?'' He asks. ''Well, yes, but I was also worried about you.''

''Me?'' He pointed at himself. ''Yes. When I saw you return to your room early, I became concerned. Tell me, what is bothering you lately?'' The blackette stared at him intently, her expression serious.

Chung can't tell her about it, especially if he keeps dreaming about her death. But, she wanted to know. She then took his hand and held it gently. ''Please tell me. It hurts seeing you like this.''

The blonde closed his eyes tightly, took a deep breath, and told her what happened. ''You see, I kept having nightmares about you being killed by your brother. I can't sleep if I see something terrifying like that. I didn't tell you because I thought it would worry you but, I guess it just got worse.''

Ara started crying, not aware that he went through something so horrible every night. ''I'm sorry. I didn't know.'' She then hugged him tightly, her tears landing on his shoulder. He held her and gently spoke the words, ''It's okay. Maybe it's just of my fear because we are close to facing your brother.''

She cupped his cheeks and whispered, ''I know I died in your dream but, look at me now, I'm still alive. And I don't plan on dying easily.'' Chung smiled, finding out that she was right.

''I love you, Chung. I don't want to leave someone I hold dear to my heart.''

The blonde widened his eyes at her confession but immediately smiled and said, ''I love you too, Ara. And I won't let anything bad happen to you.''

They both leaned in and kissed under the full moon that glowed brightly. Enjoying every second of the moment.

Eventually, they pulled away, in need of air. ''Do you think you can sleep properly now?'' Ara asks him. ''Yeah. I think I can. Thanks to you.'' He responded, his face a crimson red.

''Umm... Do you mind if I sleep with you? I need to make sure that you can sleep.'' The blackette smiling slightly.

''Sure. Now, let's go.''

They both went to the blonde's bedroom and tucked themselves in. They were both cuddling with each other as they felt warmth in the embrace.

''Goodnight Chung.'' Ara says, slowly letting herself fall asleep.

''Goodnight Ara." He then kissed her forehead.

After that, Chung no longer had trouble falling asleep.

 **END  
**

Midori: Nyahaha! My first one-shot!

Elsword: Talk about long.

Midori: Can't help it! I just wish the reviewers would go easy on me. I'm not that good at poetry. And that I don't know how the site works properly.

Rena: At least the Chara shippers will be happy once they know the world has another writer.

Midori: For my senpais, Hikari-no-Aria and Tamako-Chama. This is for you! Bye!


	3. Alone in The Ruins (IP x SD)

Midori: Meep. I was really derpy here so forgive me for errors and suckish writing.

* * *

 **IP x SD**

* * *

Summary: After Ran escaped from his near-death, Chung was suddenly thinking of his actions. Ara tried to leave but he stopped her. What will happen next?

Ran was breathing heavily, clutching his stomach and grunting at the same time. Chung made his way toward him, readying his cannon, Destroyer. As the blonde was about to deal the finishing blow to the demon, a sharp blade stopped him. He glanced at where the blade came from and his gaze landed on the Sakra Devanam, Ara Haan.

''Ara?!"

The girl swung her spear which held his cannon and sent him flying. The boy quickly recovered and looked at her in shock and pain. She hesitantly turned away and reached her hand out to her brother.

''Aren? It's me, Ara. Don't you remember me?'' She said to the demon.

''Ara, wait! Don't touch him!'' Chung yelled out.

It was too late. He slapped her hand away and teleported to a high part of the ruins. Chung reloaded his cannon and fired a large missile at Ran.

''Take this!''

''I won't let you hurt him!''

Ara leaped and destroyed the missile. Ran laughed and disappeared. The paladin clenched his fists in anger and let out an angered scream. He fell on his knees.

'Why did I... try to kill him? I promised Ara that I would only... purify him.' He thought.

~Flashback~

Ara repeatedly apologized to the redheaded boy after she accidentally hit his head with her spear's pole. Everyone but Elsword sweatdropped. She sighed sadly, walked toward a nearby tree and sat under it.

''Aren... What happened to you?'' She mumbled.

''Who's Aren? A family member of yours?'' A voice asked.

She looked up and saw a blonde boy with blue eyes. ''Yes. He is my brother... But he was taken by the demons and I vowed to save him.'' She replied. ''Oh... I guess we're the same. Although, they took my father.'' He sat next to her. ''I'm sorry.'' She muttered. ''Don't be. I'm Chung. What's your name?'' He held out his hand at her. ''Ara. Ara Haan." She took his hand and shook it. ''Nice to meet you.''

''Hey Ara, let's make a deal. I'll help you purify your brother and you'll help purify my dad! Does that sound fair?'' Chung offers. The girl smiled and answers, ''Sure!''

~Present~

Ara walked slowly to the blonde and reached her hand to his head but she stopped midway. She retracted it and turned to walk away with a pained face. But something stopped her. Ara jerked her head to the direction of what prevented her from leaving.

Chung held her hand tightly. She felt terrified, wondering of what he will do to her. ''Please let me go.'' She weakly said.

He pulled her gently and hugged her, as if he was afraid of letting her go. ''Chung?'' Ara was confused. She thought that he was mad at her because of what she did but instead he was holding her tightly.

Suddenly, she felt something wet from her shoulder. She looked at him and noticed that he was silently crying. ''Ara... please forgive me. I-I was blinded by my rage and tried to...'' The blonde faltered. She then cupped his face and wiped his tears away. ''It's okay... In fact, I should be the one who is apologizing.'' She replied. Now, she was also crying.

Chung held her tear-stained face. ''I should've thought about what I did.'' He says. Ara smiled tenderly.

They remained in each others' embrace, even with Chung's armor, Ara still feels his warmth.

''I... want to tell you something. Promise me that we will stay friends after this.'' He said, voice getting softer.

''I promise.''

''I really admired you when we met. You were always concerned for us. With that personality, many boys fell for you. To be honest, I sort of felt jealous. Well, you're strong and pretty so I won't be surprised if you had fanboys.'' He joked.

They both laughed, completely forgetting about what happened.

''I... l-love you.'' He shyly says, blushing.

Ara smiled widely and replies, ''I love you too, Chung!''

''R-Really? You do?"

''Of course I do!''

She giggled and inched a bit closer to his face, asking for approval. He gladly accepted it and leaned in.

Their lips touched.

The kiss was gentle, yet passionate. Chung gently held Ara's cheek as she wrapped her arms around his neck to deepen it. Now, they both felt complete.

They broke away in need of air and Ara smiled. ''I think I'm ready to face my brother.'' She says. ''Are you sure?'' The guardian asked. ''Yes. I know that we can purify him but if the time comes, I'm ready to set him free.'' She answers. ''That's good. How about we go back to the others to see if there was any progress?'' He offers his hand.

''Sure!'' She gladly took it.

With that, they both stood up, hand-in-hand. Ready to face the party.

* * *

Extended Ending:

They remained in the embrace for what seemed like forever. ''Are you two gonna stay like that until the end of the world?" Ao asks, giggling. They pulled away, blushing hard. ''Much better. Take two, everyone. Take two.'' Midori says. What they didn't know, she took a photo of them hugging, smirking in triumph.

 **END**


	4. The Tournament (TT x AS)

Midori: Third by me! Pre-written! Sorry for suckish fight scene and cheesy ending.

* * *

Summary: Chung had a crush on Ara ever since they met, but he was afraid that he would harm their friendship if he confessed so he kept it a secret. One day, a tournament was announced in Hamel and he decides to participate, in hopes of getting Ara's attention. What will be her reaction?

WARNING: Violence.

Classes:

Everyone in their third path, except for Lu and Ciel, second path because the third wasn't released yet.

Let the one-shot begin!

* * *

Everyone was currently living in Hamel's castle. They were eating breakfast as they were watching 'Strongest Teams'. The boys were battling a group of large men. The girls stared in awe as they performed their Hyperactive Skills.

Elsword casted Blade Rain which sent their opponents' weapons flying. Add casted Paranoia, knocking them off-balance. Raven used Burning Buster, damaging the enemies hard. But, they were still standing. They leaped and separated from each other, thus making it harder to attack. Luckily, Chung used Satellite Rain. A large cloud appeared above him and rapidly, a ton of large missiles fell. The opponents couldn't stand a chance and thus, boys were declared winners.

The ladies applauded, including Eve, which made them act awkwardly except for the cocky Elsword and the insane Add. Aisha just smacked him and shouted, ''You should be thankful we praised you!'' Rena clung onto Raven's arm, which made him blush lightly, and gave him a kiss on the cheek as a way of saying 'Good job.' Elesis patted Elsword's head, saying, ''Good job, li'l bro.'' Ara hugged Chung, as well as exclaiming, ''You were amazing, Chung!'' This made the blonde blush hard.

After the show, a maid walked up to Chung. ''Your Highness, a letter for you.'' She then bowed and left. The boy stared at the parchment while everyone huddled up behind him. They were pushing each other which caused the boy to sweatdrop.

''What does it say?''

He opened the letter and read, ''Congratulations. You have been selected for a participation in the latest tournament in the Arena. Registrations have started. The matches begin in a few days later. If you wish to join, go talk to Penensio. The prize will be grand.''

''Now that you mention it, I heard rumors about an upcoming event here. They say the prize will be 2,000,000 ED.'' Aisha says.

Suddenly, Chung piped up. ''This is my chance!''

Everyone raised an eyebrow at what he said. Rena smirked. She was aware of the Pikachu-haired boy had feelings for the blackette because it was often hinted by his actions. Raven eyed her suspiciously but then caught up and smiled. The others, except for Ara, grinned after noticing the terrifying smirk Rena and Raven had. Ara was getting confused about what they looked like. Chung realized what he said and his face became red. He became nervous because the Asura heard him. Luckily, she was too oblivious to understand what he exclaimed.

Elsword patted his back and said, ''I'll be rooting for you. Do your best to impress your girl.'' The blonde glared at him. The others gave him encouragements which boosted his confidence. ''Be careful when you fight out there. I'll help you if it's necessary.'' Ara says, holding his hand. His face became redder that it was but, he regained his composure. He then became serious and also held her hand. ''Don't worry, I will. For you.''

* * *

After that, everyone proceeded to accomplish their tasks. Chung registered for the Arena and then trained hard. Ara watched him, sighing dreamily. Rena giggled at her. ' _She is way too oblivious._ ' She thought.

~~The day of the first match in the Arena~~

The El Gang helped Chung prepare for his match. He was reloading his cannon as well as checking if his grenades were ready for use. Everyone encouraged him one more time, whereas his response was a nod.

...

He approached the path toward his match and noticed that they were in the high part of the El Tree. As he was walking, the announcer exclaimed onto his microphone. ''Everyone! Welcome to the tournament that determines the best among the rest! In the red corner, we welcome the Swordsman, Roan!'' Everyone gave a round of applause.

A man wearing a black hood walked close to the MC. He nodded and proceeded to announce. ''And in the blue corner, the Tactical Trooper, Chung Seiker!'' Once more, the people cheered. This time, much louder than before. The blonde emerged and walked toward his opponent. They both shook hands.

''Hope you make a good fight.''

''The same goes to you.''

Then, they walked away from each other and took their fighting stance. ''Let's make a good, clean fight! Ready? Begin!'' The bell rang and the hooded man charged at him with his blade. He then leaped and tried to strike him down. ' _This_ _should_ _be_ _a_ _piece_ _of_ _cake._ ' He thought. However, the blonde countered his attack by swinging his cannon above followed by throwing a grenade.

''Agh!'' The man fell after getting hit although he quickly recovered and withdrew. _'Heh._ _With_ _this_ _distance,_ _he_ _won't_ _catch_ _me.'_ Chung placed his cannon behind him and fired 7 cannonballs, to which the man couldn't dodge.

The crowd cheered whereas the gang were watching intently. Raven smirked while he was watching. ''Reverse Siege. One of his special abilities.''

The man was sent back to the point where he would fall on the ledge. Chung ran toward him and pointed his cannon at his face. ''I won't hesitate.'' He darkly says. The man grunted and looked away. He knew he had no choice but to surrender. Even if he countered, his armor would be too strong. ''I surrender.''

''And that ends it! Victory goes to the Tactical Trooper!''

The crowd cheered while the El Gang approached and congratulated him. ''That didn't even break a sweat, huh?'' Elsword asked. The blonde smiled and replied, ''No.''

* * *

They returned to the castle while they waited for dinner to be served. They were currently watching a footage of Chung's match. ''You were so good out there!'' Ara praised. He scratched his cheek awkwardly. ''W-Well, it's only the first match so, of course it wasn't hard.'' The girl laughed lightly and played with his awesome Pikachu hair. In his mind, he praised himself despite the very little achievement.

''So, when's the next match?'' Aisha asked.

''Tomorrow. The finals will be in a few days after tomorrow because quite a few people joined.'' He replies.

''It is rather surprising that few people joined despite the high amount of the prize.'' Eve says, crossing her arms.

''True. But, there might be a catch.'' Elesis adds.

''Like maybe having a cheating opponent? Or a sabotage?'' Elsword scratched his head in confusion.

''It's Chung we're talking about here. I doubt that he'll lose. Besides, he sets a lot of mortars whenever he fights.'' Raven chimes in. Everyone nodded.

''Just remember to never let your guard down.'' Ciel says, giving tea to Lu.

* * *

After a few more matches (that Chung won), the finals had arrived and everyone felt anxious. His opponent was a large man that was labeled undefeatable in the last few years of the tournament.

''Do you think you can beat him?'' Ara asks, worriedly.

''We won't know until we try.'' Chung replies, seriousness visible in his features.

''I heard he was about 10 feet tall and wields a huge hammer. Looks like a monster.'' Elsword says. Everyone shuddered.

''I mean, we can defeat him, but Chung is alone this time. I heard he killed his opponents too.''

''Plus, the rules say it's allowed to kill your opponent, right?'' Aisha asks.

''Which means, you might be killed in the battle.'' Eve points to the blonde.

''Please, don't jinx it! He still has a life ahead of him!'' Ara exclaims, hugging the guardian tightly.

Rena giggled. ''Don't worry! If he needs help, we'll lend an extra hand! Even if its against the rules!''

Everyone nodded. ''Thanks everyone.'' The boy smiled.

The bell rang, which indicated that the match was starting. Chung slowly pulled away from Ara's hug and proceeded to the area.

* * *

''Welcome to the last day of the tournament! In this battle, the new challenger, the Tactical Trooper, shall be going against our undefeatable champion, Ogre!'' The spectators cheered loudly.

Chung marched toward the MC while glaring at his opponent's path. Loud footsteps were heard and the crowd became silent. Eventually, a large man carrying a hammer that is twice the size as Chung's Destroyer emerged. As he stomped his way to the middle of the field, it revealed that he was covered in piercings. The Elgang shuddered after seeing his fat, dirty, and unshaved beard.

''Well, well, well, what do we have here? A kid with a completely ridiculous hair!'' (Ao: Watch what you're saying, you piece of sh**! His hair is awesome!)

''Says the one with a long beard and piercings.'' Chung retorted. (Ao: BURN, A**HOLE! Midori: Settle down!)

''Ooh, things have escalated quickly!'' The MC says!

''Bring it on! I'll crush you!'' The man cracked his knuckles and took his fighting stance.

The guardian said nothing, narrowing his eyes and taking his battle stance as well. ''Ready?! FIGHT!'' The bell rang and the boy charged at his enemy. He quickly planted a mortar and attacked the man, getting him closer to the mortar, thus making a bomb launch above him. He deflected it with his hammer and kicked the boy in the stomach.

Chung barely dodged it, withdrawing from the enemy and reloaded his cannon. ''Scare Chase!'' A homing missile launched at him. He prevented it from coming closer but what he didn't expect was that it would explode the moment it came in contact with his weapon or body. He was knocked back and the boy charged at him, launching a cannonball while he ended up on the other side.

''Why you little-'' He was cut off when Chung pounded his cannon and charged again, making him lose balance. The cannoneer saw this as a chance. ''Lunatic Blow!'' He rapidly pounded his cannon on the man and multiple cannonballs exploded on him. The man got up and punched him. Luckily, he was quick enough to use his cannon as a guard but, was sent back due to the impact. He lifted his hammer and dashed toward the boy, flinging him into the air and forcefully dropped him.

The crowd gasped at the sight. The blonde fell over, struggling from the impact. Recovering, he pointed his cannon above. ''Aceldama!'' After launching a missile, a volley of more missiles appeared. The chubby man used his hammer to protect himself from the attack although, it didn't do very good and he ended up getting wounded. He growled and charged at the boy. He kicked him once again, this time, the blonde couldn't react in time.

''Gah!'' He stumbled a few feet from Ogre. The fat man lifted him by his neck and threw him far.

''Chung!'' Ara yelled out from the crowd.

He felt incredible pain but, after hearing the fox-girl's voice, he forced himself to stand up.

~~Chung's POV~~

It hurts a lot but, I can take more than that. I need to win for my friends. Especially _**her.**_ I forcefully made myself stand up but then, I felt much more sluggish.

Looking at my opponent, he seemed to become more agile. Did he steal my energy?

He laughed loudly, cracking his knuckles once more. ''My turn.'' After that, he disappeared. I didn't notice him reappear behind me so he ended up kicking me to the other side of the field. Growling, I made myself stand up again and wiped my cheek. Red liquid was dripping on my hand. Dammit! Blood this early!

He ran toward me but, before he could get any closer, I leaped and launched grenades around me. ''Big Bang Stream!'' He was caught off guard but, laughed menacingly.

''You still got strength, kid? Maybe you should back out before I start a bloodshed.''

I clicked my tongue. ''Why should I? I can still keep going!''

''If you wanted to die so badly, I'll grant that wish!'' He threw his hammer at me like a boomerang and I used Destroyer to defend. The force was too strong so I ended up falling over.

~~Third POV~~

The man dashed toward him and once he was close, he repeatedly stomped on Chung's stomach, causing him to cough out blood. ''Oh~! The champ is forcefully squishing the Trooper!'' Obviously, the MC enjoys seeing people getting hurt. Ara stood up, gripping her spear and preparing to come to Chung's help. A hand stopped her from getting closer. ''Just wait, Ara. Trust him.'' Rena says. The Asura gripped her spear tighter until her knuckles turn white.

 _''I'm_ _having a_ _feeling_ _that_ _your_ _friend_ _will_ _emerge_ _victorious.''_ Eun states from within Ara's mind.

 _''I_ _hop_ e.'' She intertwined her hands and prayed for her friend's safety.

The man had enough stepping on him and used his hammer to hit the guardian once more. Chung, quickly used his Destroyer to deflect it. He was crushed when a large dent appeared behind him. His cannon now had cracks as well as his armor. Before Ogre could make another move, he evaded and pounded his weapon on him. ''Commander's Mark!'' A red target appeared above him and three missiles attacked the man. Using this as a chance, he rammed his cannon and threw a grenade whilst another set of missiles crashed on the man.

While the man was off balance, the boy pointed his cannon above. ''Carpet Bombing!'' A rain of missiles attacked once more, the man taking heavy damage. Due to his strength, he forced himself to stand and threw his hammer like a boomerang again. Chung was not able to react in time once more and took a heavy blow on his back.

The man stood up, regenerating his wounds. He felt his energy go down drastically, so he assumed that he stole his stamina again. He kept punching the boy, creating more cracks on Freiturnier as well as Destroyer. Chung evaded the attacks, although most of it got him. He now looked like a mess, his armor and cannon damaged, covered in wounds, and the excruciating pain in his body.

With half of the strength his body had, he casted a shield around him. ''Wonder Wall!'' Even though his damage was reduced, even this had its limits. ' _It_ _won't_ _last_ _any_ _longer..._ _I_ _need_ _a_ _plan...!'_ He thought. Ogre had thrown his hammer AGAIN and destroyed the shield. He kicked the blonde's gut and laughed like a maniac after seeing Chung no longer able to stand. He readied his hammer. ''Ready to die, kid? Hahaha!'' (Ao: F**k you! I'll freaking kill you, you piece of...! Midori: Ao, enough.)

~~Chung's POV Again~~

I can't stand anymore... Is this my end...? Without being able to tell her that I loved her...? I guess I have to accept it. I felt numb. I can't hear anything but muffled voices. My body won't respond.

Closing my eyes, I braced myself for the blow.

It was fun while it lasted. I'm sorry I let everyone down, including Father.

~~3rd POV~~

Ara saw her friend, close to death, barely breathing. She didn't know why but, she jolted up from the crowd and yelled at the top of her lungs. ''Chung! Don't give up!'' Tears were pricking her eyes.

The boy forcefully opened his eyes. ' _That's_ _right..._ _It's_ _not_ _over_ _yet...!'_ He quickly dodged the blow and slammed his cannon at the man's stomach. ''It's not over yet!'' As if regaining his energy, he stood back up, a blue aura surrounding him.

The crowd gasped. ''The Tactical Trooper stood back up! I can feel energy heaping!'' The MC shouted. ''I have a reason to win... and that is to protect others!'' His armor transformed, the Disfrozen Portal appeared, and he now wears his helmet that resembled that of a robot.

''That Ogre has no chance on winning now. He will die.'' Raven says, smiling lightly. ''I'm glad...!'' Ara now felt tears falling.

Chung was now feeling rejuvenated. Using his strength, he pointed his cannon at the man. ''Dread Chase!'' Within every skill, he yells it at a louder rate. ''Artillery Strike: Missile Shower!'' It rained missiles while the fat (jackass) man had a hard time defending and eventually wasn't able to stand.

Chung drew out an El's Essence and a faint blue light was emanating from it. He crushed it (A/N: I'll just assume that's how they consume one.) and fired a missile above. ''SATELLITE RAIN!'' An ominous cloud appeared above him and it rained countless missiles and ended his opponent's life. ''Don't mess with the Seiker family.'' He mutters.

''And victory goes to the Tactical Trooper! Congrats, champ! You can claim your prize from Penensio outside!''

The people cheered loudly for the victor. Chung returned to his original appearance and collapsed on his knees while leaning on Destroyer for support. He was breathing heavily too.

Ara was the first to go to the blonde. The gang slowly followed suit.

Once that she was close enough, she reached out for him. He let himself fall on the Asura's arms as he was relieved that he won. She held him tight. ''I knew that you could do it!'' Tears falling on Chung's face. ''If it weren't for your voice, I would've given up.'' He coughed up some blood. She cried loudly, ''You scared me! I thought for sure that you would've died! Can you stand? Maybe we should treat your wounds first!'' She frantically examined him.

''Calm down, Ara. Chung's castle is right next to the Arena.'' Elsword joked.

''I know that but, his wounds might be more serious than we think and he needs medical attention!''

Everyone laughed lightly and proceeded to help them toward the castle.

* * *

The gang were now in the castle, doing their own thing. Rena and Ara were tending to Chung's wounds in his room, but the Elf left earlier. Ara was now patching up his head, wrapping the final bandage. ''There! That should do the trick! So, how are you feeling?''

''Pretty well.''

''Hey, I have a question. Why would you join the tournament? I mean, we didn't need the money.''

Chung became nervous. ''U-Um... well, I wanted to fulfill my duties as a guardian.'' Ara knew there was more than that. ''And, to impress you...'' he muttered, barely audible. ''Pardon?''

''I-I wanted to impress you... because I... l-love... you.''

Ara blushed. ''You would go through all that, for me? That is the sweetest thing someone ever did to me!'' She hugged him from behind. ''To be honest... I also love you...'' Chung's face was as red as Elsword's hair when he heard her words.

''You do?!''

''Of course I do! But, you should've just confessed! Otherwise, you wouldn't nearly get yourself killed.''

''I tried to find another way and, this was the opportunity...''

She kissed him on the cheek. ''Now I know why they call you the 'Tactical Trooper'. You find different ways to a woman's heart. In the most unusual way, too.'' They both laughed.

Shortly after, he cupped her cheeks and leaned in. Ara did the same. Their lips had touched and it created a spark which sent butterflies on their stomach. This was pure bliss.

They eventually pulled away, in need of oxygen. The Asura hugged him tightly, enjoying his warmth.

With that, Chung had fulfilled his mission of winning Ara's heart.

* * *

Extended Ending:

Rena grinned. ''Looks like senpai noticed him!'' All of the girls, except for Eve, squealed loudly. The boys nodded in approval. ''Lucky prince. Got his girl early.'' Elsword says. ''What's important is that my son earned a keeper.'' Helputt piped in. ''Whoa! Your Highness! You're here?!'' The king chuckled. ''I just wanted to check on things. Well, I'm off! You youngsters be careful!''

Chung facepalmed at his dad's voice. He was glad he managed to purify him but sometimes, he wanted some space. Ara just giggled.

 **END**

Midori: Welp, I'm still derpy.

Rena: That was such a cute ending!

Midori: Me is derpy. So me ish say bye-bye to readers.

Aisha: Speak properly. *casts a temporary anti-derp spell*

Midori: *POOF* Forgive my pointless attitude. Although my skills of poetry are lacking, I do hope that you readers are highly entertained and that your precious time had not been wasted.

Elsword: What?

Aisha: I think I made her too smart...

Midori: Fare thee well, my dear readers.


	5. The Confession in The Date (IP x SD II)

**Midori: First request from Megane Bishojo! Another IP x SD! Since she said that this pairing is kawaii, I just can't deny it myself. She also gave me an understandable plot line so I hope you readers enjoy! BTW, I'm planning to have a tragic one-shot once I finish all the requests my senpais told me.**

* * *

Summary: Ara was asked out on a date by Chung but sadly, she didn't know what to do. Luckily, Rena the matchmaker gives her a piece of advice. How will this date turn out?

Classes: All in first path.

* * *

Ara didn't know what to do. Earlier that day, Chung had come up to her and asked her out on a date.

~~~Flashback~~~

 _Ara was helping Rena clean the dishes when the Iron Paladin walked up to her. His face was beet red._

 _"U-um... Ara... Are you free t-today?" His words stumbling._

 _She didn't know why, but her face became as red as Elesis's hair._

 _Rena smirked without the two blushing friends noticing._

 _"Y-Yes. Why a-are you a-asking?"_

 _Chung gulped. "W-Would you go out on a d-date with m-me?"_

 _The elf slapped a hand on her mouth to keep herself from squealing. They eyed her suspiciously before looking at each other once more._

 _"O-Okay. What t-time?"_

 _As if by magic (courtesy of Aisha), he regained his confidence and spoke calmly, "Maybe in the new cafe that opened up last week? Tomorrow at 8?"_

 _"O-Okay."_

 _He smirked at her before taking his leave._

 _SMIRKED._

 _Steam was probably flowing out of her head and she'll probably faint right now._

 _"I'm so proud of you! Do you need help with your date?" Rena piped in. The spear wielder slowly turned her head toward the elf. Then weakly, "Y-Yes..."_

* * *

And that's how she ended up in Rena's room. With all the other girls.

Bombarded by questions, her face became redder than her own blood.

"How?! When?! Where?!" Came in the asks. Except Eve, of course.

"Ladies, ladies, we all need to calm down! We're making Ara embarassed here!" Rena butts in.

They eventually calmed down and Eve piped in. "If this human hurts you, I will personally handle him with my artillery and I expect him to be unable to engage in battle for 5 consecutive months."

They all turned serious and gave their terrifying threats if Chung had ever hurt her.

"I'll use Elemental Storm on him if he ever dared hurt you!" Aisha exclaims.

"He'll probably have his legs disabled for a few years or so..." A shadow casting over the elf's eyes.

"He better enjoy his life while he still can..." Elesis cracks her knuckles.

"Ciel and I can send him to the demon world! He'll be a delightful feast!" Lu drools.

Ara just got surprised and said, "H-He won't do anything! I swear if he does, I'll tell you!" She puts up her hands in defense.

The Grand Master placed her hand on her friend's shoulder. "Remember, we're your friends. We'll support one another, okay? Good luck on your date!"

"B-But, I don't know what to do!"

"Just act natural. Ask a few things about him and go with flow~ Just don't make it too serious, okay? It's a date, not an interview." She adds.

"O-Okay."

She left the room somewhat calmer than before.

* * *

Once the coast is clear, Elesis turned her head toward Rena. "We're seriously not going to let this slide without film, huh?" A cheeky grin visible.

Rena was seen carrying multiple binoculars, a camera, and a charger in case its power is low. Everyone looked at her.

"What?" They all just smiled.

* * *

~~~Timeskip~~~

Ara tried to make herself look decent for the date. She wore a simple black dress with matching heels, and her hair let loose.

Shyly going outside her room, Rena surprised her with a hug. "Good luck~! And wow, you chose such a cute dress~!"

As the usual inability to contain her embarassment, she blushed red.

"Now, let's go! We wouldn't want for our Chungy to wait, right~?" She then started to push Ara toward the living room.

"W-Wait!"

* * *

When they both arrived, what Ara saw made her blush so hard she could've sworn she bled her nose out.

She saw Chung in a black suit with Raven fixing his black tie. For her, it was nice for him to not wear his Freiturnier every once in a while.

Rena tried to suppress her giggling. The others were simply smirking at the girl's reaction.

"There. It's done." Chung had readjusted his suit one more time and saw Ara. His face had a tinge of pink when he saw her in something new.

"Ara. You look splendid." She would've fainted because of that smile fitting to be an angel's.

"T-Thank you. You look v-very handsome!" She stuttered. **((These two, I swear...))**

The elf piped up and pushed them outside. "Have fun~!" When she heard the two leave, she turned to her party members with a dark smile. "Well? Is everybody ready~?" The others returned it with one of their own. "You betcha!" Elesis exclaimed.

* * *

The duo walked around Hamel. The scenery was beautiful and the people were very kind. Seeing how they all waved at Chung, it was no surprise since he was the prince. Ara just felt embarassed when people have been saying how beautiful she was and that she was lucky to be with a powerful guardian that is soon to take over his father's place.

"We're here." They entered the cafe and took a seat. The waiter approached them and took their orders. Chung ordered blueberry cheesecake and orange juice while Ara ordered a slice of orange cake with tea. **((If these combinations are just plain wrong, I'm sorry. I felt really sleepy.))**

The orders were relatively quick and they ate their snacks silently. It was actually a comfortable silence. Chung would occasionally look at her, whilst Ara does the same to him.

"So, Ara? How are you? After the battle a few days ago?" He decides to break the ice.

"I'm doing pretty well. My arm occasionally hurts whenever I try to do some stretches." She responds, looking at him.

"You really scared me, you know." Concern ringing in his voice.

"I'm sorry."

A few days ago, the team had a mission to retrieve an item from a demon-filled area. An heirloom, to be exact. As they ventured, they all got separated from each other because of a spell. Ara got severely injured and just as when the demons were about to kill her, Chung had just arrived in time to help. As he finished all of the other demons off, he carried her all the way toward their friends. When she was still unconscious, he refused to leave her side and decided to watch over her until she's awake.

"Let's just change the subject." He suggests.

"Hmm... How was the training on your way to becoming an Iron Paladin?" She asks.

"It wasn't easy but, I'm proud of the results. The strength I've been given truly was amazing. However, it also has its downsides." He sighs, remembering the time when Elsword mistook him as a girl.

Ara giggled lightly. "I can see that. But, I wouldn't mind it if I were you. As long as someone recognizes who you really are, it's going to be okay."

Chung smiled. "Yeah. How about you? Was the path to becoming a Sakra Devanam difficult?

"Indeed it was. As I was on the quest, it tested my sense of justice and I'm thankful for my brother's teachings."

As she mentioned her brother, she remembered the time she had to free him from his misery. She was stuck in a state of depression and she was glad that Chung was with her the whole time, comforting her in any way possible.

She sighs. "We're getting to painful experiences again."

He nods, taking a sip from his glass of orange juice. "Let's just remember the time we pranked Raven."

"Ah. Last April? I nearly lost myself when you said that you were a girl and Aisha confessed that she was a boy!"

"Wearing a dress isn't exactly comfortable. Plus, I thought I saw you mumble something. It sounded like you "lost a chance" or something..."

Ara froze. He heard her say that? Such sensitive hearing. "U-Umm..."

"Are you implying something?" Chung smirks.

"N-No! I-I can explain!" She puts her hands up in defense.

Suddenly, he stood up from his seat, takes one of her hands, and kneels before her.

"Ara, I don't particularly care about that. But, I hope that you listen to this. I, Chung Seiker, confess my feelings before you. I have been in love with you for a long time but I never had the courage to tell you. Even if I am rejected, I will continue to protect you with my life because I love you. Will you be mine?"

His words rendered her off guard. She could feel that all eyes inside the cafe were on them and his confession only worsened her blushing. She wasn't aware that he was in love with her. She felt the same and the exact reason he couldn't tell her was her reason as well. How could someone reject a sincere person? Nevertheless, a guardian?

She takes a deep breath. "I couldn't tell you because I was scared that you liked someone else. Like Eve."

He laughed lightly. "Miss Eve was only a friend, nothing more. So, it's a yes?"

"Are you kidding me? Of course it is!" She then tackles him with a hug.

He takes hold of her chin and leans in. She does the same. Once their lips touched, it sent butterflies on their stomach and a feeling of happiness struck them. They couldn't honestly care less that they were in public but, right now, it didn't matter.

Once they pulled away, people applauded and Ara had to hide her face on his shoulder.

Suddenly, Chung sighed. "Rena and the others are here."

"W-Wha-?!"

"I can assume they have been spying on us since we came here. You know what? Let's just get out here."

He then called the waiter from earlier and paid the bill for the food.

Chung immediately carried her in his arms and raced outside the cafe, ignoring Ara's embarrassed cries.

* * *

~Somewhere, in the distance~

"Hey! Let me go! I need to see what happens next!" Rena exclaims. She was trying to release herself from Eve's grip.

"Let them have some space." Aisha says.

The elf pouts. "Oh well~! At least we got something to watch tonight!" She then takes the camera and smirks evilly.

All of the other girls mimicked her and quietly returned to the castle, not aware that Chung and Ara will scold them for eavesdropping on their date.

 **END**

 **Midori: *cries in a corner***

 **Ao: Ros, you've been there for 3 hours. Stop it.**

 **Midori: Don't call me by my nickname. And, why should I?**

 **Ao: Just because you haven't updated this for a month, doesn't mean they hate you.**

 **Midori: *cries louder* Yes... they... will! Waaaaaaahhh!**

 **Ao: Uh... Don't worry! They won't!**

 **Midori: I'm going to try and update two more chapters just for you, my readers!**

 **Ao: And, she's sorry that she couldn't update this. PROJECTS are always stealing our time.**

 **Midori: *sobs* Bye for now...**


	6. Cold But Cute (DC x AS)

**Midori: Hi! I'm back from the dead!**

 **Ao: Didn't you just...**

 **Midori: Gehehe. Enough about that. This next one-shot is from ColorlessNight! An ASxDC one! Hue. I have a perfect plan for this...**

* * *

 **Summary: Chung and Ara have been together since they were in their First Job Classes, Little Specter and Shooting Guardian. But, as they grew, they also became distant with each other. He became cold and he rarely strikes a conversation with someone. Ara was about to lose hope but, one day, she finally gets to see his cute side.**

 **Setting: Hamel's Castle (I decided to add this so that I won't bother filling up unnecessary details)**

 **Classes:**

 **Elsword: Infinity Sword**

 **Aisha: Void Princess**

 **Rena: Night Watcher**

 **Raven: Reckless Fist**

 **Eve: Code Nemesis**

 **Chung: Deadly Chaser**

 **Ara: Asura**

 **Elesis: Crimson Avenger**

 **Add: Diabolic Esper**

 **Lu/Ciel: Dreadlord/Chiliarch**

 **If you noticed, I had to use everyone's dark (not really) classes. :P**

* * *

Ara sighed as she plopped down on the couch. "Why is Chung... ignoring me?"

She remembered the previous times when she tried to get her boyfriend to talk to her.

 _"Chung... Are you okay?" She asks as she clings onto his arm._

 _He looks away. "I'm perfectly fine. Please, leave me alone."_

 _"But..."_

 _He gently removes her arms around his and walks away quietly._

She was tearing up. That wasn't the way he acted before. He used to be kind and gentle. What happened?

She then felt arms wrapping around her. "Hey, what's with the long face?"

It was Lu along with Ciel. "It's nothing to worry about, Lu."

The demon hugged tighter. "Come on, tell me! I'll keep it a secret!"

"Err..."

"Do you mind if you tell me too?" A voice from behind butts in.

"Rena! Hey there!" Lu greets.

"Hello. So, Ara. I heard the entire conversation. Do enlighten us."

Ara knew she couldn't escape this. She then takes a deep breath before explaining. "I just don't understand why Chung is ignoring me ever since we became our second class jobs. It just doesn't make any sense."

The elf places her hand on the Asura's shoulder. "Ara, I can understand the situation. Ever since he became a Deadly Chaser, he's been shutting himself out on us. Not just you, silly."

"Yeah! Chung has changed a lot! That's one part of his personality that I don't get. Humans are so complicated."

"I'm sure he has a good reason why. He did obtain the title of an Assassin. Their behavior is normally silent." Ciel finally says, after staying quiet throughout the conversation.

"Go talk to him. Maybe he'll tell you why he's been acting like that." Ara nods vigorously.

"Right!" She, with determination, raced toward the prince's room.

"What's the commotion about?" All the other members of the group, except Chung, had arrived.

"Oh, nothing~!" Rena and Lu simultaneously reply.

"Uh, right."

* * *

Ara slowly walked toward Chung's bedroom door. It was slightly open and she decided to peek, feeling slightly guilty that she was invading his privacy.

 **"Child, I can see him rummaging through his items. Can you?"** Eun says from her mind.

"I can, Eun. You don't mind staying quiet? Just for a little while?" Ara replies in a hushed whisper.

 **"Do not fret. I was about to take a small nap, anyways."**

"Thank you."

As she sees him take a yellow jacket out, she remembered the time they both entered a costume contest. He played as Pikachu and she played as his trainer. They won that contest and she didn't expect that he'll keep the jacket.

 _Good memories for me..._

He stared at the cloth for quite some time. Ara was thinking that he'll probably throw it away since almost everything she gave him was on a box.

What he did next surprised her. He wore the jacket quickly.

"I-I am Pikachu! D-Don't mess with me or I-I'll shock you! W-Well, if my trainer wants me to..." His face was beet red as he faked a high-pitched voice.

Ara did her best to suppress her laughter. It was successful but, she had to back away from the door, which created a loud creak.

Chung immediately removed the hood as he jerked his head toward the noise. "Shoot... Someone saw that?!" **((Puns! :D))**

She panicked. Her cover was blown and she was sure that he'll come at any moment.

Apparently, the Asura didn't notice that her hand was suddenly pulled and she ended up getting cornered on Chung's bed.

"What were you doing there?!" He whisper-yells.

Ara tried to speak but, no words came out of her mouth. How could she when the very person she was in a relationship with pinned her on his bed, with their faces inches away from each other?

"I-I just wanted to talk to you but, I was scared. Then, I saw you rummaging through your items, a-and I thought that you were going to throw the things I gave you away..."

His eyes softened. "You... saw that?"

"I'm really sorry..."

He held her chin. "I should be the one apologizing..."

He captured her lips gently. Ara widened her eyes but, immediately melted into the kiss. How long has it been since their first kiss? It was not a long time but, both have missed it.

For Chung, he missed those soft and sweet lips. When he couldn't have them as his, he felt... incomplete.

For Ara, she had been longing for the warmth. The way his feelings were conveyed through such a simple kiss... It was incredible.

When they pulled away, she hugged him tightly. "I was lonely... without you... Chung..."

He held her, gently patting her hair. "I felt the same. Shutting myself out on you... was a big mistake..."

"But... why? Why would you try to..."

The guardian held her closer. "Because... I was scared. I didn't want you to get hurt because of me and... I was having second thoughts about leaving the team... The only solution I had was to distance myself... But, I wasn't aware that you were in pain because of me... I'm so sorry..."

She now understood. Many times before, she got herself into a lot of trouble and Chung had to save her. She didn't know that he blamed himself for those times. It was clearly her own fault so, why?

"Why would you blame yourself?"

"Because I couldn't protect you... And I just want you to know that I love you so... I can't bring myself to hate you."

She giggled. "What's so funny?"

"You're so cute when you say things like that!" She was implying about him blushing.

"U-Uh... I'm trying to be serious."

"That's what makes you cuter!" Ara then kisses his forehead.

His face got redder. "So, you forgive me?" He asks.

"Of course! Just don't do that again, okay?"

"I promise." He then intertwines his hands with hers. "I promise to never leave your side, and to protect you from any danger coming at you."

Now, it's Ara's turn to blush. "Thank you." She then smiles and pulls him in for another kiss.

A promise sealed with a kiss.

* * *

~~~In the Living Room~~~

"I wonder how Chung and Ara are doing..." Lu ponders.

Everyone but Rena and Ciel gave her questioning looks.

"I'm sure they're okay." The elf replies.

 **END**

* * *

 **~~~Extended Ending~~~**

"Come on, DC! It's just for a little while!" Midori yells.

"Why couldn't you just make TT do this?! He is the Pikachu!" He replies, angrily looking at the author.

"I can't do that! ColorlessNight-san requested ASxDC so, you must comply! Now, get on with it!"

He was about to wear the jacket but, couldn't. "I can't do it! It'll stain my image!"

"We'll never finish this if his attitude's like that..." Ao facepalms.

And so, after a thousand redoes, the author managed to finish the chapter but, not without threatening the poor DC with shoving a live cockroach on his throat.

* * *

 **Midori: *sighs* Thanks for that roach, Ao.**

 **Ao: No problem!**

 **Midori: To Aria-senpai, you can call me Ros, too. And to Bishojo-chan, glad you liked it! Hope that this made you satisfied, Night-san!**

 **Ao: 'Til next time! Bye!**


	7. Renegade (DC x YR II) (AU)

**(If the classes were stated, that means they'll make an appearance. If not, they won't appear.)**

 **Classes:**

 **Chung: DC**

 **Ara: YR**

* * *

In a castle under the full moon, an ebonette was treating a blonde boy's wounds. He had returned from a battle and was severely injured.

"...Why?" He mutters.

"Hm? Why what?" The girl looks up from wrapping a bandage around his arm.

"Why are you so willing... to help a reject?"

She widened her eyes. "Chung... You're not an outsider... Even if you're a vampire with no intent of killing, you're accepted..."

"How... can you say that, Ara?"

She holds his hand. "Because... You're special. A blue-eyed vampire is unique..."

What she implies was that Chung was a vampire but, had a few flaws. His eyes were a vigorous blue, instead of the usual crimson. Although, if his thirst for blood is powerful, they can turn blood red. He doesn't care about humans but, he sometimes helps them whenever they're in need. He was labeled a renegade because of his relationship with the humans despite being a pure-blooded vampire.

He had left his home to search a place where he can be... himself. Eventually, he meets a goddess and she befriends him. At first, he was hesitant due to him thinking that he was a hindrance. With reassurance from the goddess, he accepts.

The Goddess of Healing. The title Ara was given. She left her domain to prove that all beings in their world can live peacefully. She was also helpful to humans as she answers their pleas of help.

The two became close friends. Ara made sure that Chung was alright every time they encounter any problem. He promised himself that he would protect her from any danger coming their way, as she was the only one who accepted him as... him.

"I'm... special?" Chung points to himself.

"Of course! Everyone is! People always have bad sides but, it's what makes them different. In my perspective, it's really admirable." She goes to wrap bandages around his head.

He smiled. It was rare, since he always greets others with a stern look. "Thanks."

She raises her hands in front of him as she finishes the last bandage.

She sings a short melody. Just then, a bright light surrounded the boy. It was warm and rejuvenating.

"There! Within a few days, you'll be better than ever!"

Chung stretches. "I owe you one." He then reaches toward his pocket and takes a small vial out. It was empty.

"Tch..." He stands up and heads toward the door but, was stopped by Ara.

"Chung, I know you're thirsty but, you're not in the condition to return! It's not safe!" She exclaims, looking at his eyes, which are now slitted and crimson.

He looks down. "I'll endanger you... I need to leave before I..."

She makes him sit down on the sofa. "Here..." She shyly exposes her neck.

He was baffled. "What..."

"I'll offer you my blood. You always left whenever you're thirsty but this time, I'll let you have some."

"...Are you sure?"

She nods. "I want to help as much as I can."

"You did so much... Just to help me..." He hugs her gently.

She smiled. He then intertwines his hands with hers and gets closer to her neck. She could feel his breath.

"I'm going to drink now..."

"Alright."

She feels something warm on her neck. She knew what it was and just tightens her grip on his hands. Chung bares his fangs slowly. Ara felt a slight pinch but, was replaced with pleasure as she could feel him drinking.

Her blood was sweet. It was also fulfilling, as he could feel his thirst disappear. She then holds the back of his head and lightly pulls him closer, as a sign that it's okay to continue.

The ebonette whimpered weakly. Just as the last bit of her strength was drained, Chung had finished drinking and held her.

"Did I go too far?"

She gently shook her head. "No... I'm just not yet used to the process... But, how was it?"

"It was extraordinary. Thank you." He carries her to her room and gently lays her down.

Just as he was about to leave, Ara grabbed his hand. "Stay..."

He chuckled lightly. "Alright." He then lays next to her, holding her gently in his arms.

She hugged him tight and buried her head in his shoulder. "I... love you, Chung." She then falls asleep.

These words caught him off guard. Perhaps drinking her blood made her a little bit airy. The shock in his eyes changed to joy as he kisses her forehead.

"I love you, too. Good night." Soon, he too falls asleep.

And, the day ends with a satisfied pair... A vampire, and a goddess. Unlikely but, deep down, they were both aware that everything would work out.

 **END**

 **Midori: Phew, finally got this outta my system! This is my first time writing an AU about these two and this was a filler chapter. I'm so sorry and I had to compensate. Don't worry, though. Siilver Phantom-san's request is up next. To the reviewer DaGentleman, thank you for the constructive criticism and compliment! :D I'll work on every single request you all readers gave me even if my time was completely drained away by my homework.**

 **Ao: Your kindness inspires us in making these chapters. It's possible since you're giving us the motivation! If it weren't for you guys, we wouldn't have gotten this far! We'll continue working on chapters until we say we're on hiatus. Just a bit slow, for now.**

 **Midori: Keep sending requests! Just be patient, okay? I need to make sure that in each chapter, it's entertaining enough for you to crack a smile. Bye!**


End file.
